


Eddsworld Spirit AU

by jackinthebox123



Category: Eddsworld, Spirit AU - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Depression, Eddsworld Spirit AU, Edsau, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackinthebox123/pseuds/jackinthebox123
Summary: Tom lives a normal boring life, with Edd and Matt as his tenants. He works a pretty good job, has been able to break out of his alcoholism but for a small drink every once in a while.Life is okay.But then everything goes wrong, when his normal life has normal problems, everything goes normally wrong.Then it goes supernaturally wrong.What would you do, if suddenly your normal life gets invaded by something a bit more unwelcome?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An Original Eddsworld Spirit AU I came up with on the spot. Feel free to leave comments, and this should update every week.  
> Enjoy!

PROLOGUE

 

“Hi, I’m Edd.” Edd stood at the door to Tom’s house, hand extended for a handshake. In his other hand was an handle for the suitcase by his side.  
Tom, wearing a checkered tie and gray shirt, shook Edd’s hand. “Hi, I’m Tom as I’m sure you know.” He smiled, then stepped aside to let Edd into his house. “Right this way, I’ll show you the downstairs first.”  
“Okay. Should I drop my stuff off in whichever room is mine?” Edd gestured to his suitcase, Tom glancing over and shaking his head. “I’ll move it into there after you leave, just set it in the living room for now, over there.”  
Edd nodded and rolled his stuff next to the couch, then looked around and whistled. “Nice place.”  
Tom shrugged. “Thanks. I got most of my stuff from my parents, but my job helps a lot with finances. Anyway, this is the living room, I replaced the carpet recently so it should be clean and whatnot. The kitchen is this way, next to the dining room.”  
Edd followed Tom into the kitchen, then to the bathroom.   
“I only have three bedrooms.” Tom said as they went up the stairs. “So if a guest comes over they’ll have to sleep with you or on the couch. If you’re ever going to have a party that’s fine, let me know ahead of time and clean up afterwards.”  
“It’s okay, I won’t have any parties. All my friends are animators that live dozens of miles away, at least.”  
Tom smiled a little and rolled his blue eyes. “Yeah okay. Then I suppose it’ll be quiet, I don’t have too many friends. It’s hard to get any when all you do all day is type code at a computer. Here, this will be your room.” He stopped in front of Edd’s door, closest to the stairs. Edd looked around in interest. “Wow. I like the setup, I might not move much.”  
“Alright. If you don’t want the furniture or something I can take it to my storage unit. I’ll show you Matt’s room then mine, but I do appreciate personal space, usually, so my door is locked a lot of the time.”  
When he had been shown the whole house they talked about various living habits and things they should know, and upcoming payment.  
Tom waved as he left, then carried Edd’s suitcase up to his room. Matt should be there later today.  
He wasted his time on his computer until he heard the doorbell ring, then repeated the “Showing off the house” process with Matt. He was a little startled by Matt’s outgoing personality, and his self loving comments. He seemed nice enough though, so Tom helped move Matt’s stuff up to his room (he seemed to have many framed selfies?) and felt pretty satisfied with his new living buddies.  
They moved in for real two days later, and Tom helped carry things inside before taking them all out to lunch.  
It took a few weeks for them to get comfortable with each other, what with Tom’s occasional drinking and Matt’s vain comments and Edd always talking about his online friends.  
After a year of living together and becoming kind of best friends, things started to go wrong. And it started with the supernatural.


	2. Invaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Tord guy, anyway?

CHAPTER ONE

“I'm sorry, Tom. We don't have any other choice.”  
Tom stared at his boss, dismay reflected in his eyes. “You can't be serious. I'm one of the most hardworking people here!”  
“Yes, well, it's not that we want to let you go. The company that bought us just doesn't need the website coders, they already have their own.”  
He shrugged. “I'm sorry Tom. I hope you find a good job after this.”  
Tom slammed his laptop shut, shoved his things into his bag, and stood abruptly. “Can't believe this shit.” He muttered, picking up his bag and walking out.  
He drove to his shared house and sighed, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He'd just lost his job. It had been hard to find a job that would accept him, with his history as an alcoholic.   
It was a little bit after 1 pm, so he laid down on the couch and watched TV until Edd came home at around 2. He noticed, with a confused look, that Tom was on the couch and not at work where he should be.  
“Don't you have work today.”  
Tom curled his lip. “Apparently not anymore.”  
“Oh.” Edd hesitated. “I'm sorry?”  
“I got laid off cause a bigger company bought mine and now they don't need me anymore.” Tom said in a sarcastic tone.  
“Do you want me to help you look for a new job?”  
“I have a couple on my list already, I'll get to interviewing tomorrow. You know why it's hard for me to get a job, though.”  
Edd nodded in response, hanging his hoodie on the coat rack by the door. “Well, maybe Matt can help you out. I'm going upstairs to work on an animation part due next week. I swear, they expect me to finish in seven days…” he muttered as he went up the stairs.  
Tom ignored him and kept watching TV as Matt came home, flaunting one of the new jackets from his fashion industry. “It looks more blingy than ever.” Tom complemented, trying not to go blind. Matt grinned and walked straight upstairs.  
A few hours of festering in depression Tom stood and walked upstairs, calling Edd and Matt.  
They poked their heads out of the doors.   
“I'm going to the bar, don't wait up. There's leftover pizza in the fridge.”  
They waved and closed their doors again.  
Tom spend the rest of the evening at the bar, drinking way more than he knew he should. He would get hooked on alcohol again, he wouldn't be able to control his drinking.  
At the moment, he didn't care. He finally left the bar, and edd wasn't waiting for him outside.  
He went to check his phone to see if he'd even asked Edd to pick it up, and dropped his phone on the ground, the screen cracking. He stared at it for a moment then shook his head and started stumbling home.  
He must have passed out at some point, because now he was dreaming.  
He was dreaming of floating, then of a stream.  
Then everything went black and he felt like he was falling.  
He lashed out his arms in a panic, trying to grab on to something, but on course nothing was there and suddenly it stopped and he was yanked up like a puppet with strings.  
Then he heard a voice, echoing through his mind.  
“Hello, Thomas.”  
\---  
He woke up with a gasp and started breathing quickly.  
Jeez, that was a creepy dream. He tried to sit up.  
But he couldn't move.  
He realized this and tried to move, tried to force his arm to push him up, but he couldn't.  
Then suddenly he did sit up, but it wasn't him doing it. Tom couldn't tell how he knew, he just did.  
He heard a voice again, the voice from his dreams, echoing in his mind.  
“I hope you don't mind, I needed a body to get around.”  
Then Tom realized he was talking, but it wasn't HIM it was something else, someone else was talking for him.  
“I did get your name right, right?”  
Tom tried again to move his own muscles but it was like he was paralyzed.  
He tried to say something, but instead of coming out of his mouth it was like it was echoing through his mind.  
‘Who the hell are you?!’  
Tom got the feeling that whoever it is was impressed.  
“That's not usually the first question I get. Usually it's; what am I? You're asking the right questions.”  
‘Yeah well you didn't answer it!’  
“My name is Tord.”  
Tom went quiet. What were Edd and Matt going to think?  
Tom's arms lifted his shirt up, and his mouth let out a whistle of approval. “Nice, usually the people I get have flab instead of ab, but you've got the stuff.”  
‘I feel violated.’  
Tom was poking his own belly.  
“Alright well I have to see what this body can do so I'm gonna do some weird exercises, it shouldn't kill you.”  
Tom felt a flare of panic as his body stood up and laughed. “I'm joking with you Thomas. I swear, no one has a sense of humor these days.”  
‘Alright, so WHAT exactly are you, and why do you need a host body, or whatever? And could you kindly give it back, maybe?’  
“I'm a sort of spirit. And before you ask, I'm the only one like me that I know.” Tord cracked his back, then his neck, then his knuckles.  
“I have a few things I need to be able to do physically. Some stealing, some other stuff.”  
Tom went quiet. Better to let him do his thing and leave. It’s not like Tom was needed anywhere anyway. Edd and Matt could get by on their own, and he didn’t have any friends anyway.   
Tord noticed the change in attitude and raised an eyebrow. “That was fast.”  
‘Whatever. Do whatever you need, who am I to refuse.’  
Tord frowned, then walked over to Tom’s mirror. He was examining himself, and Tom felt a spike of panic.  
‘What did you do to my eyes?!’  
Tord smiled at Tom’s body in the mirror, his red eyes gazing back. He didn’t have any pupils, or an iris, or anything. It was just red.  
“Ah, yeah, that happens sometimes. It makes it a bit harder to get around, but sunglasses cover it up pretty easily. You know, Tom, you are one handsome man.”  
‘Shut up, spirit! Fix my eyes!’  
“I can’t. Sorry.” Tord messed with his hair, dividing the hair into two sections so that it kinda looked like horns.   
“Anything I should know about your daily life? Do you drink coffee, or work, or meet up with friends at a certain time?”  
Tom didn’t answer, but Tord read the answers from his mind anyway. “Oh. Well. Sorry, we won’t be able to do interviews today. I have things to do.”  
Tom stayed silent. “Thomas?”  
‘Tom will do.’  
Tord sighed, then went downstairs after grabbing a pair of sunglasses off of Tom’s nightstand.  
He tripped while on the stairs and went tumbling to the ground, groaning slightly.   
Tom said sourly, ‘If you want to keep this body for a while you’re going to have to treat it well, you know.’  
“Yeah yeah I know, I’m still getting used to it.” Tord said, getting up.   
“Tom? Are you okay?” Edd called, coming out of the kitchen toward him. Tord straightened his sunglasses. “Yeah, just tripped. How are you… Edd?”  
Edd sighed, shaking his head. “Stayed up late again last night, brought you up to your room when I found you trashed in the street. Do you have your stuff for a hangover?”  
“Oh. No. I got lucky, it’s not that bad.” Tord replied. “I’m going to be out most of today, but I’ll be back around when Matt gets back.”  
‘Heh you messed up.’  
“Matt? He’s staying home today? It’s Saturday, Tom.” Edd said curiously.   
Tord hesitated. “Oh. Thought it was Friday. Stupid hangover has me confused.” He clutched his head, and suddenly Edd wrapped his arms around him.  
‘Bitch’  
“I know you don’t like me hugging you,” Edd said, pulling away quickly. “But sorry about your job situation, let me know if I can help.”  
Tord stared at him a minute, then shrugged. “I will, thanks Edd.” He patted Edds shoulder and walked toward the door, tripping over his feet once.   
‘So what exactly are you going to do? I don’t want to go to the hospital for murder.’  
“You won’t. I won’t get caught.”  
Tom felt uneasy, but said nothing else as Tord strolled down the street, then out of the neighborhood into the shopping complex.  
Tom projected an image of him rolling his eyes. ‘You could’ve just taken the car.’  
“It’s not your car, I’m not going to steal.”  
‘Unless it’s my body, of course.’  
Tord rolled his eyes. “I can take your body, that’s what I’m made for. Besides, I’m not stealing it, I’m just borrowing it for a while.”  
‘To do what?? You still haven’t answered.’  
“You’ll see.”  
He was headed away from the main part of town, toward the ghetto, and Tom noticed. ‘Wh-’  
Tord walked into a foreboding looking voodoo shop, which, when Tom thought about it, made sense.  
‘Don’t get a voodoo doll for me.’  
“You read my mind.” Tord muttered, then waved enthusiastically to the shop owner, who looked....  
Oddly normal. It was a man with long bangs on either side of his head, looking kind of like birds wings. He had a lanky figure, and was wearing a brown shirt and khaki shorts, and was currently restocking the shelves with certain perfumes.  
When he heard Tom’s voice calling him enthusiastically, “Patryck”, he turned around, and Tom noticed that his eyes flashed red before he grinned. “Red Leader, sir!” He sat up quickly and jokingly saluted.   
Tord bowed extravagantly, then gave him a hug.  
‘Stop hugging people! It’s annoying!’  
“Shut up, Tom.” Tord waved his hand as though swatting away a fly, then elbowed Patryck. “How’s life been since I stopped possessing you?”  
Patryck laughed. “Eventful, actually. I know you’ve met Paul, right? While you were possessing me?”  
He turned and called over his shoulder. “Paul! Come out here, Tord’s back!” He turns back, shaking his head. “The big lunk is so lazy, I swear.”  
Tord laughed, shaking his head. “Of course I met him! You forgot how many arguments we had about me being a demon or not.”  
‘Are you?’ Tom asked, too weirded out to ask the questions he probably should have been.  
“No, Tom, I’m not. I’m a spirit.”  
“His name’s Tom?” Paul asked inquisitively.   
“Yeah, he’s kinda… odd. I got in when he had a hangover so I got rid of it. He also just lost his job, and-”  
‘Don’t tell my life story to strangers!!’ Tom mentally shouted.  
“-and I can’t tell if he’s pissed at me controlling him or not. Like I said, he’s odd.”  
‘I’m insulted.’  
“Yeah, I was so pissed at first. But you’re a nice guy, you almost respect boundaries.” Pat chuckled. “I swear we would have been real friends in a different life. Too bad I can’t see you.” He shrugged.  
Tord sighed. “Yeah, too bad. Did my stuff come in?” He asked, looking toward the back as another man walked out, shorter than Pat, and narrowed his eyes at Tord. “Is that that spirit guy?”  
“His name’s Tord, don’t be rude.” Patryck nudged him. “Besides, there’s that one time he saved my life, remember? He’s only here to work on his robot.”  
‘Robot?’  
“Don’t worry about it, Tom.” Tord said.  
‘Does Patryck actually believe in this voodoo shit?’  
“He asks if you actually believe in voodoo.” Tord relayed.  
Patryck laughed. “Ha! No, it’s a load of crap. But if you act the part it makes good money.” He taps his forehead knowledgeably. “Besides, even Tordie here doesn- nevermind.”  
Tord frowned at him, and Patryck looked uncomfortable. “Um… Oh, no, your pieces didn’t come in yet, they were on a ship here and got ransacked by pirates.”  
“Pirates?” Tord says, interested.   
“Yeah, they’ve been a big problem in shipping recently. The blood came in though, that and the robot are in the back if you want to work on it.”  
Tord shook his head, ignoring Tom’s alarm. “I’ll come back when they come in. Give Tom a call, hold on a sec, I’ll pull up his number.”  
‘I don’t want strangers calling me. Or you looking on my phone.’  
“Tom, you forget that I’m reading your mind and I already know what’s on your internet history, stop freaking o-”  
He stopped, phone in hand, listening.  
Patryck tilted his head curiously, and Tord sighed and shook his head. “Well that’s depressing.”  
Toms thoughts turned grumpy. ‘Stop readin my mind, it’s not- stop reading my internet history!’ Tord held his hands up in surrender and went to his contacts, looking at his number and repeating it to Patryck.  
Paul narrowed his eyes, arms around Patryck’s waist. “I don’t suppose he’s okay with you possessing him, is he?”  
“No one is,” Tord replied. “But what am I supposed to do, float along meaninglessly?”  
Paul shrugged. “I dunno, find someone who wants to know about the supernatural?”  
Tord narrowed Tom’s eyes at him. “I already explained this to you why are you giving me trouble again?”  
Paul nuzzled Pat’s shoulder, not answering.  
Pat chipped back into the conversation. “Oh, I forgot to say-” He raised his left hand, a ring on his ring finger. “We got married!”  
Tord’s eyes widened. “To each other?”  
“Yep!”  
“I approve.” Tord gave them a thumbs up, dropping the phone. He glanced down. “Whoops.”  
They shared a laugh, then Tord picked it up and adjusted his sunglasses. “Well, I’ll come by again tomorrow to check on you all, see you then!”  
“Bye, Red Leader!” He called back as Tord walked out, going back home.   
He said, once Tom was back in his room. “I’ll be back tomorrow, so I’ll see you then. And you can’t tell anyone about me, there’s a glamour on you that doesn’t allow it.’  
He smiles, then Tom felt him leaving, almost like he was melting out of his muscles and bones. “Goodbye, Thomas. See you in your nightmares.” Tord’s voice was in his head, sounding like a dozen whispers, different than hearing his voice out of Tom’s mouth.  
Tom passed out immediately, as soon as he was gone.


	3. So Many Questions

He woke up later, maybe an hour, and sat up with a little grunt. He clapped a hand to his forehead, then looked around. “Oh thank god, I have my body back.” He pushed his sunglasses up on his nose, before remembering he had them in the first place and taking them off.  
“God what a wreck.” He muttered to himself, sitting up and making sure, superstitiously, that he still had full use of his body.  
He was at a loss. He felt as though his life had fallen apart, and he literally had no control.   
He lost his job, he was being controlled by someone else, he was an alcoholic…  
Actually, alcohol sounded really good right about then. This supernatural stuff was too much to deal with, and Tord had been saying something about… about a shipment of blood…  
Tom looked around on his bed for his flask, then lifted up his blanket, grabbing it from under. He stared at it dully as he unscrewed the top, and that’s when he noticed, the weird shadow around his eyes.  
He looked closer, but his reflection wasn’t clear. He stood quickly and dashed to the dresser, with his mirror hanging above it, tripping and crashing to the floor on his way. He pushed himself up and grabbed the edges of the mirror, horror flooding him as he stood there.   
His eyes. There was something wrong with them. His pupils were way too dilated, and it looked like black clouds were swimming around in his eyes. As he watched, the clouds were growing, beginning to fill his eyes.  
He pressed a hand against his eyes, then looked back in the mirror. He couldn’t see anything weird, not normally, and his eyes didn’t hurt. If he hadn’t seen his reflection, he wouldn’t even know anything was wrong.   
He heard a knock on his door and quickly glanced up, then stood and looked at his reflection again. His eyes…  
His eyes were barely visible anymore. Ten more seconds, and another knock, and his eyes were pitch black.   
His hand dropped to his side as Edd walked in, and he quickly looked away, hiding his face. “Tom? I heard you fall, are you oka- okay…” He had noticed the open flask on the bed, empty. It hadn’t had anything in it, so it hadn’t spilled, but of course Edd would assume he drank it all.  
He lowered his hand from the doorknob, looking like he was trying to hide his disappointment.  
“Tom, you should hang out with Matt and I tonight. I know you lost your job, and everything…”  
Tom flinched. Now Edd was worried about him. Perfect.  
“Come on, we’re gonna play video games.”  
Tom shook his head. How would he explain his eyes? He needed to tell them what was happening but he couldn’t, he couldn’t say, he-  
“Woah- wait. Tom? Look at me, will you?”  
Dammit.  
Tom felt Edd’s hand on his chin, tilting his head toward him, and he deliberately avoided looking at Edd’s face.  
“Are- is that real? Or are you wearing contacts? What the heck?”  
“I don’t know why it happened, it just-”  
“Does it hurt?”  
Tom hesitated. “It- no?”  
“Your eyes are black!”  
“Really. I didn’t know that.” Tom said monotonously, looking at Edd. “I’m going to the bar.”  
Edd blinked at the sudden change of subject. “Uh. Don’t you want to get your eyes checked out?”  
“I already did.” Tom said, without thinking.   
“What’d they say?”  
“Uh… It’s a… cancer? A unique sort of cancer that makes my eyes black?” Tord certainly FELT like a cancer. What with his irritating confidence and his invasion, being unwanted, ruining Tom’s life.  
Not that Tom’s life was worth much. He had been an alcoholic with no job and two tenants that probably hated him but whatever.  
“Did they give you a prescription or something??” Edd said, stepping back to give Tom space. Tom just narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay… Look, can you hang out with Matt and I tonight? I know you want to get drunk and all, and I’m sorry about your job, but I really think we could cheer you up.”  
Tom at least paused before shaking his head. Edd looked disappointed, but not surprised. “I’ll hang out tomorrow or something. I don’t know.”  
He picked up his flask and walked past Edd, shoulders hunched. He felt a little bad, but…  
Edd didn’t know everything. And honestly, Tom didn’t either. Why had Tord possessed him, of all people? Couldn’t he have at least chosen someone with a perfect life, someone who could bear to lose a little?  
Tom found himself going over his list of things that were wrong with him, as he got in the car and drove to the nearest bar.  
He was an alcoholic. He made his friends worry. He had no job. He had a spirit literally possessing him and taking him to voodoo shops to do probably illegal things. He forgot his sunglasses at home. Shit.  
He rubbed his hand over his eye with a groan, but decided he didn’t really care. The bartender never asked questions.  
Other people might, but he didn’t have to listen to them.  
He got out of the car and walked in, sitting in the corner as his usual spot was taken. Besides, this time he wasn’t here to converse.  
The bartender was most definitely surprised to see Tom’s eyes, but he stayed true to his reputation, only a short “hi how are you?” and Tom ordering the usual exchanged between them.  
He stared down at his drink, feeling an odd lack of enthusiasm. He pushed it aside and lay his head on the bar.  
Why hadn’t he gotten a hangover that morning? Sure, sometimes it wasn’t bad, and sometimes he didn’t drink as much as he thought. But there was nothing this morning, and it was the first morning that Tord would possess him.  
Maybe the last? Maybe Tord would leave him alone…  
And he could try to fix his… messed up… life…  
He was being shaken awake, and his head shot up and looked around, startled, before he registered the concerned bartender standing next to him.  
“You fell asleep.” The bartender explained helpfully. “I need to close up for today… Do you need a place to stay?”  
His eyes glanced at Tom’s untouched drink, then at Tom himself, who was rubbing his face groggily. “No, I just…”  
He sighed. Maybe everything that happened was a dream? With the possession? Yeah, that couldn’t be real, that was dumb. And he didn’t have black eyes. Also dumb. There was no voodoo shit going on. It was just his overactive imagination again.   
He realized the bartender had asked him a question. “Uh, sorry, what?”  
“Oh, uh, I was just asking if you needed a ride, or to talk, or…” He glanced away awkwardly. “I dunno. You told me yesterday about your job situation. I could give you a job here, soon, if you need money.”  
Tom shook his head. “Really, I’ll be fine, I promise.”  
“So… what’s the deal with your eyes?”  
Tom’s gaze was jerked away from looking around the bar, to staring at the bartender in horror. “What?”  
“Ah- nevermind, I was just- uh. Well. Hopefully you have a good day tomorrow. Will I see you in here?”  
“No…” Tom said distractedly. “No… I promised Edd I would hang out with him…”  
“Okay.” Tom took his cue to walk away, leaving his drink on the counter. He sat in his car for about ten minutes, thinking of nothing.  
He looked in the mirror and flinched. His eyes… they were quite eerie. Why were they like this? He hadn’t been warned.  
Maybe Tord wouldn’t come back. Maybe Tord only came when he drank. Was this some sort of supernatural punishment for drinking?   
He shook his head and turned his car on, driving home. He’d worry about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had access to a computer for several weeks. I apologize for the delay.


	4. Giant Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay.

It wasn’t a supernatural punishment for drinking. Or, at least, that’s what Tord said, when he invaded Tom’s body again.  
Tom just let him. It wasn’t any use, and besides, Tord would leave soon when he realized that Tom was empty to begin wi-  
“You’re not empty, Tom.” Tord said, seeming almost confused. “Look, I don’t know why your eyes are like that, it didn’t happen to Pat, it shouldn’t have happened to you. But you’re not empty, I had to shove SOMETHING out to get in here.”  
‘That’s not what I meant. My life is meaningless.’  
“I didn’t possess you to live a meaningless life.” Tord sounded frustrated. He hadn’t gotten up or anything, had just laid in bed waiting for morning. It was 3 am.  
He had told Tom it was easier to get him when he was sleeping, so he had possessed him then, not really knowing that it was too early in the morning to actually get up and wander about.  
He also sensed that Tom was tired. “Do you want me to leave till later?”  
‘I don’t care. I don’t need sleep, it’s not like I have a job to get to.’  
“Yeah, you do.” Tord sighed, rubbing his face. “Look, I’m going to go, you better be asleep when I come to possess you in the morning.”  
‘Okay mom.’  
Tord rolled his eyes then left.  
Tom passed out, but he saw something odd before he did. A red mist, in the corner of his vision, floated next to his bed.  
Then he was gone.  
He heard his name, ethereally, but everything was black.  
He tried to turn, and found he could, but there was still nothing there. It was… empty?  
But no, there was something there, a blue mist. It started to fill whatever the empty space was.  
Then it turned red. Half of it did, anyway, so that the middle was a pretty purple.  
Then he woke up for the third time, and Tord was possessing him again, and Tom actually felt relieved. Because he’d realized with Tord there, he didn’t really have to deal with anything, Tord would do it for him.  
He knew he should hate Tord, probably. And of course he felt a little violated. A lot, actually. But it wasn’t all terrible.  
Then Tord got up, started walking around, put the sunglasses on and walked out the door toward the voodoo shop and all of Tom’s fears came crashing down. That he wasn’t in control, that Tord was doing something probably illegal, that even though he knew he wouldn’t, he could be using this time to do something else-  
“Tord? Yes! Hey, Tord!”  
Patryck came out from behind the counter. “I have good news.”  
He hugged Tord, Tom literally screaming internally, and held up his phone to show Tord a shipping order. “It should be in by tomorrow.”  
“Dammit.” Tord said, running a hand through Tom’s hair. “But it will definitely be in by then?”  
“Yep. Tomorrow afternoon. It’s already in the country and everything, so it shouldn’t be ransacked anymore.”  
Patryck waved a hand back. “Do you want to come back? We ordered Chinese, and besides, we should get to know Tom more.”  
Tord considered. “Yeaaaah. I mean, sure, it’ll be nice to taste something for once.”  
Patryck laughed. “You should spend more time in the material world. Okay, now, quick question. Have you met anyone else?”  
Tord suddenly got uncomfortable, rubbing his upper arm self consciously. “No. It’s still- no.”  
“Oh. Why don’t you just hang out all the time then? It must get lonely.”  
Tord laughed. “I’m a spirit but I’m not sadistic. Tom probably couldn’t take that.”  
“Ah. Oh well.”  
“Besides, it’s nice to take a break.” Tord said light heartedly, walking into the back room and sitting at the table with Paul and Patryck, Paul giving a tiny wave of welcome.   
Patryck sat next to him and intertwined their hands, gesturing for Tord to sit. “So, what all’s happened since you left me?”  
“Um.... I’m trying not to talk too much. I’ll explain it to Tom later, but for now I’m letting him… adjust?”  
‘I don’t want to adjust, bastard.’ Tom thought sourly. He hated that he was out of the loop. He thought he had a right to know at least what was going on.   
“Look if you want me to explain you’re gonna have to wait. Okay?”  
‘No. I want to know, why are you possessing me? Why were you all talking about blood yesterday, and robots, and what are you??’  
“Tom, calm down. I’ll explain, okay? Later. I’m eating now.”  
Tom went quiet. Then; ‘I don’t even like orange chicken.’  
Tord took a huge bite of orange chicken just to spite him.  
\- - - - -  
“Have you two worked on it since I left?” Tord mused, looking at the robot in front of him.  
Hardly a robot. It was just a frame right now, a bunch of poles drilled together, with some red plating covering a lot of it. There were tubes that ran down from the head, attached to every joint, some hanging loose as though they weren’t assigned yet.  
‘What in the living hell is this?’ Tom demanded.  
“My handiwork.”  
‘Your handiwork is a piece of shit.’  
“Language, Tom.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to work on it? I know the other parts haven’t come in yet, but we have a lot right here-”  
“Yes. The pieces only fit together after everything is here.”  
‘What is it, Tord!?” Tom asked again.  
“It’s… well. I guess I can at least describe this. It’s my new body. Once my time is up with you, then I’ll transfer over to this thing. Isn’t it awesome? Wouldn’t you like to be a giant robot, Tom?”  
‘It’s too big. How the hell are you going to get around in that?’  
“Eh, who cares. I’ll eat outside, make myself a comfy garage, or an army base, and I’ll strike back at the bastard who- Well. He’s already dead. But- No, it doesn’t matter.”  
‘Can I go home?’  
“Actually, yes, I think that’s a good idea.’  
They left the room, saying their goodbyes and slowly walking toward Tom’s house.   
Emphasis on slowly.   
‘What’s taking you so damn long?’ Tom asked.   
“I was thinking… What if I helped you get a new job?” Tord seemed almost embarrassed to say so, and quickly covered up with excuses. “No, I mean, so that I have money if I want to buy something necessary, or-”  
‘I don’t want your help. I don’t want anyone’s help, Tord, I just want to be left alone.’ His thoughts went on without his permission.  
“Tom, you can’t drown in alcohol, that costs more than you have. Plus, you know how to swim-”  
‘Shut up, bastard! Stop reading my thoughts!’  
A pause. Tord stopped on the sidewalk, distracted.  
“Tom, you can’t waste all your money to drink. I get it, it helps get you distracted or whatever, but it’ll kill you eventually.”  
‘Everyone dies eventually, Tord. Now get out of my body, or there won’t be a robot to speak of tomorrow.’  
It was a weak threat, but Tord groaned and ran home, collapsing on Tom’s bed. He didn’t leave yet.  
“So Edd talks to you about your problem.”  
‘MY problem. YOU leave me alone. What are you waiting for??’  
“You should listen to him. He seems smart.”  
Tom suddenly became protective. ‘Don’t you dare get any ideas about Edd. Don’t talk about my tenants. I swear to god-’  
“Alright, alright, I’ll leave. But you shouldn’t drink tonight. Hang out with Edd or something.”  
‘What do you care?’ Tom said sourly. ‘Why even bother? Can’t you find someone else to torment? Just leave me and my stupid boring life alone.’  
“I can’t.” Tord said reluctantly. “I can’t possess anyone else. I can only possess the ones that glow. Souls, I mean. And it’s always one at a time. I can’t possess anyone else because I can’t see anyone else. When I’m, you know, incorporeal. I mean I can see them but I can’t see their souls.”  
Tom seemed interested now, but Tord was starting to close up. “Anyway, you want to be left alone, I’ll leave you alone. But please don’t destroy the body I’m trying to possess.”  
‘Fuck you.’  
“LANGUAGE, Tom!” Tord started laughing. “Anyway. See you in your dreams. Bye.”  
And everything went black, again. Tom wished it would stop doing that.


	5. Don't Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait but it's extra long to make up for it.

Tom played guitar, after making sure no one else was home. It was his secret hobby, and he’d given it up when he felt too depressed and apathetic to do anything but just hold it.  
He played it now because he was mad, so it didn’t turn out very well, just him frustratedly strumming until he was distracted enough by the music to play something real.  
He didn’t want the others finding out about this, they’d tell him to try finding a job in music, or to play out his ‘feelings’ instead of drinking, or something stupid like that. But he didn’t want to, he just wanted to play cause he felt like it, not because he was told to.  
He especially loved playing cause it reminded him of his mom, and sometimes that was a good thing, and sometimes not, so he did it anyway, humming along a little.  
He heard the front door open and close so he quieted the strings and checked the time. It was night, but not late. He headed downstairs, bringing his flask with him.  
“Hey Tom.” Edd said, in the kitchen chopping some sort of vegetable into a pot of boiling noodles. Tom rolled his eyes at Edd’s love for cooking. “Hey.”  
“Maybe you could stay-”  
“I already was going to, so don’t say it or I’ll change my mind.” Tom said, stabbing a finger in Edd’s general direction as he plopped on the couch.  
“So what’s been going on recently? Is it the cancer? And why didn’t you tell us before?”  
“Uhhhh…” Tom wasn’t sure how to answer. He hated what was happening, but he always hated his life, so that was nothing new. And as much as it sucked, it was kind of exciting, wasn’t it?  
And why did the spirit have to pretend to care? If he could only possess one person at a time, he could do a lot better than this fuck-up.  
“Tom?” Tom realized he’d been quiet, so he just shrugged. “I didn’t really want to talk about it.”  
“I see. You wanna watch something? Or play something?”  
“I don’t care.” Tom took a sip from his flask.   
“... okay.”  
Matt walked in the door a few hours later to find Tom asleep and Edd binge watching the Star Wars series (again).   
“Hey Edd, you got him to stay home this time?”  
“He decided to stay, I guess.” Edd mused, looking over at Tom.  
“He looks so much more relaxed when he’s asleep. I wish he wasn’t so stressed out or depressed all the time.”  
“Yeah…” Edd sighed. “Me too. Anyway, where were you? It’s like one in the morning.”  
“Two, actually, and I was out at a fashion party that I told you about. There was this one person that had like, this robot costume on, he was calling himself Mettaton and kept trying to come on to me. Anyway, it was interesting. The sandwiches and cupcakes were the best though.”  
“Did you meet anyone there? I mean, that you were interested in, so maybe you can finally get a girlfriend that lasts more than two days?” Edd asked.  
“No, not quite. I’m starting to think guys are more my type. Anyway, goodnight. Carry Tom upstairs without waking him up.” Matt was up the stairs before Edd could interrogate him more, and Edd sighed, thumping his head on the arm of the couch.  
He looked over at Tom. Carry him? No problem, he was short and relatively lean, which made Edd start to wonder when the last time he consumed anything but alcohol was.   
Maybe he should wake Tom up and ask. Against his better judgement, he did just that, shaking his shoulder gently. “Tom, wake up for a minute, okay? Tom- SHOOT-”  
Edd flinched back when Tom cracked open his eyes, forgetting they were black as pitch, and immediately began apologizing. “I’m sorry, it just startled me, I just wanted to know when the last time you ate was. It’s just- I’m worried about you.” Edd felt he was rambling, and anyway he was pretty sure Tom wasn’t listening. He was sleepily rubbing his eyes, then mumbled that he could go for a sandwich right about then.  
Edd nodded. “Okay, I’ll get you one.”  
“No, wait, don’t. I don’t want one.” Tom said, waking up a bit more. “I’m fine, I ate dinner.”  
“When?” Edd said, confused.  
“Uh, earlier. You weren’t paying attention. I mean, you weren’t home. It’s not important I already ate I’ll go to bed.”   
Now Tom was rambling. Edd rolled his eyes and made Tom a sandwich anyway, a chicken salad that he knew Tom liked a lot even though he wouldn’t admit it.  
“I said I didn’t need one.” Tom said sourly, right before snatching it and digging in. Edd snickered. “So, I’ve been wondering. Where’d you go this morning? And yesterday too?”  
“Places.”  
“Places like where?” Edd repeated.  
“Places like - I went to a voodoo shop to build a giant robot and get some imported blood so the spirit inhabiting my body can inhabit the robot instead - places.” Tom knew Edd wouldn’t believe him, and sure enough, Edd was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.   
“Fine, don’t tell me, whatever. But you have to tell me if you get a girlfriend, capiche?”  
“I know. You’d kill me if I didn’t.”  
“And tomorrow you’re going job hunting with me. I already took a day off work.”  
“No.” Tom crossed his arms. “Not yet. I know you need me to pay bills but I have enough money for now.”  
“Unless you spend it all on drinks.” Edd said. “So you’re coming with me, eight o’clock am. You don’t have to apply for any yet, but at least look at them.”  
Tom groaned, letting his head fall back. “And who do you think is going to hire a black eyed freak like me?? Besides,” He said, so glad he could use the excuse legitimately, “I’m busy tomorrow morning.”  
With Tord, his possession spirit person that refused to reveal his spirit secrets.  
\- - -   
“You’re going.”   
‘What??’   
Tord was possessing Tom again the next morning, and was promising that he would take Tom job hunting whether he liked it or not.   
‘But what about your robot?’  
“The blood came in, but I don’t need it yet, I can wait. I shouldn’t mess up your already messed up life too much.”  
That felt like a blow to Tom, and he started to shout at Tord telepathically, about how he didn’t want to and why didn’t Tord just leave him alone already, and-  
Tord wasn’t listening anymore. Tom went silent.  
“You need a job. You need to do SOMEthing.”  
‘I am doing something. That something is being possessed and building a freaking robot.’  
“Well now we can build the robot but it can wait until after you secure a job.”  
‘And how are you supposed to possess me if I get a job, huh?’  
“I’ll switch to afternoons.”  
Tom mentally scoffed. ‘Right, like you’re taking an afternoon shift. So simple.’  
“It is, really.” Tord mused. “Like the work you’re going to do soon.”  
‘NO!’  
Tord stood up and walked downstairs, smiling a little at Edd.  
‘If you’re going to fucking do it wipe that stupid smile off my stupid face!’  
Edd looked uncertain. “Are… are you coming?”  
“Yep.” Tord said. “I thought it over and it seems like a good idea.” He walked into the kitchen and popped two slices of bread in the toaster, then pouring a glass of orange juice.  
‘Orange juice is gross.’ Tom thought grumpily. ‘And I’m on a diet,’ he added as an afterthought.  
“No you’re not.” Tord said under his breath.  
“What?” Edd said as he walked in the kitchen. “Did you say something?”  
“Hmm? Oh, no. I just said I like orange juice.”  
“Oh. I didn’t know you liked anything healthy.” Edd joked, nudging his arm. “Alright, well, where do you want to work?”  
‘No where.’ Tom said unhelpfully. ‘Unless the job is to die, then go ahead and sign me up.’  
Tord sighed.   
‘I can only do boring office jobs.’ Tom thought unwillingly. ‘I’m not good at anything else.’  
“Lets just look around.” Tord said.  
They turned in several applications, to random and boring office jobs, and Edd was oddly surprised with Tom’s agreeability.  
Tom was not agreeable, not in the slightest, but he didn’t really have a choice did he?  
Then Edd took him out to eat, in celebration, kind of.  
“You could always become a stripper.” Edd joked. “You got the body for it.”  
“Why, you want me to?” Tord joked right back.  
“Hell no.” Edd laughed. “Maybe a professional video gamer.”  
“Maybe a YouTuber.” Tord said, and was surprised at a pang of apprehension at that, waiting for Edd to answer.  
“That’s not too bad an idea. You already have an account, right?” Edd questioned.  
Tom inwardly rolled his eyes. Not like that would get anywhere.   
“I guess I could try to become a hit.” Tord mused.  
“You’re not serious.” Edd and Tom said at the same time.  
“I’m mostly serious. It’s not like I expect hi- expect to become a huge hit, but maybe I could? Besides, it could just be a hobby for now. I’ll still do real work and stuff.”  
‘I’m quitting any job you put me in.’ Tom declared.  
“I should go, I have some stuff to do.” Tord said, getting up from the table. “I’m going just nearby, I can walk. Do me a favor and go to the store for ice cream.”  
“You know what Matt thinks of ice cream.”  
“Exactly.”   
Edd grinned, then fist bumped him. “Well, I’ll see you later I guess.”  
Tord nodded and waved, then walked out the door with his hands in his pockets.  
‘I don’t even have a specialized mic or anything.’ Tom said, and Tord realized he would be having a mental breakdown if Tord weren’t in control.  
“Well, that’s what we’re getting a job for.”  
‘I got no say in this!’   
“Well maybe if you weren’t asking to stay home like a bum then we’d give you a choice but you’re just saying ‘no’ you’re not giving any better options.”  
‘I’m getting so drunk tonight that you won’t be able to wake me up to ruin my life.’  
“That’s not- no.”  
‘Why doesn’t he realize?’ Tom accidentally said, then immediately backpedaled, thinking of drinks, toast, why toast? bread-   
“What do you mean?”  
‘Hot chocolate!’  
“No Tom what- oh. You mean why doesn’t Edd recognize that you’re not you.”   
Tord felt a tidal wave of emotion, mostly depression, and stopped right outside the voodoo shop.  
“Tom, I’m a really good actor.”  
‘Shut the fuck up this has nothing to- it’s not fair for you to-’  
“No one realizes what’s happening. He just thinks you’re especially chipper.”  
‘Are you ever going to leave me alone? Can you just disappear from my life, never to be seen again, PLEASE?’  
“I… that’s what I’m trying to do.” Tord was talking quieter now. “I’m making this robot so I don’t have to inhabit people anymore.”  
Tom was quiet for a second. ‘You mean, if you finish the robot, you’re gone for good?’  
“Yeah.”  
‘Then why bother fixing my life? It’s not like you were or will be there for most of it. Besides, you can’t fix someone who doesn’t need- fine, want fixing.’  
“Because… I mean, after seeing this, it would be morally wrong to just leave you like you were.”  
‘Oh? As morally wrong as, I dunno, inhabiting someone’s body?’  
Tord didn’t dignify that with an answer. He glared at some random innocent passerby, then started running, ignoring Tom as he went there. In fact, Tom wasn’t able to say anything, he was pushed out of Tord’s mind entirely. And for the first time he was scared that he would disappear.  
\- - -   
Tord stood, arms crossed, glaring at the frame of the robot. “It won’t handle the pressure. We’ll have to put the reinforcements on.” He pressed a button on the panel in front of him, and robot arms, the kind found in factories, lifted metal panels to cover the tubes the blood was supposed to flow through until they were all secure.  
“Are all of the bolts secure?”  
“Yes sir.”  
Tom, barely able to get a word in, was startled by the formality that Paul and Patryck treated him with. He thought they were chummy, but he got the impression of an army general telling his soldiers what to do.  
He didn’t know Tord was plotting to tell him his backstory that night.  
“Pump it through.” He ordered, walking away from the panel and toward Paul and Patryck, who held a hose to an opening in the back of the robot, which in turn led to a truck. That was a lot of blood.  
They nodded and Paul leaned over to flip a lever, before quickly putting his hand back on the hose to hold it steady.  
And the blood poured in.


	6. HIATUS

Hey guys. I am officially on hiatus until a time that is to be determined.  
I have dropped (maybe temporarily, we'll see) out of the Eddsworld fandom and moved on to playing Overwatch 24/7  
I love the lore of the game, and just the game itself.   
I'm sorry, I know this will disappoint a lot of you, HOWEVER!  
I can still do requests for oneshots, simply because I don't have to come up with the idea of what to write myself, but otherwise, on my other works, I am 100% on hiatus until a later time. If you want to request a oneshot go to my Tomtord oneshots.  
(I will not drop stories that don't have an ending, but I won't be adding to them for a while.)  
Thanks for understanding, and if you don't, I apologize greatly.  
I have been debating if I should write Overwatch stories so if you want me to let me know in the comments. I don't know yet.


End file.
